Dear Bride
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jalan menuju masa depan baru yang akan dijalani mulai sekarang akan terselimuti oleh cinta yang melimpah. Yuta selalu mengharap kebahagiaan dilimpahkan kepada sahabatnya, Kim Doyoung, di hari pernikahannya. JaehyunxDoyoung; JaeDo; TaeyongxYuta; Taeyu; NCT; GS for uke


**DEAR BRIDE**

.

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Nakamoto Yuta (GS)

Kim Doyoung (GS)

.

Genre : romance, friendship

Rated : T

Oneshot

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Keseluruhan cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, yaitu Nakamoto Yuta._

Hari yang ditunggu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Jalan menuju masa depan yang baru yang akan dilalui mulai besok. Mewujudkan mimpi yang besar di tempat ini bersama orang yang dicintai. Aku sangat bangga dengan apa yang sudah aku usahakan saat ini.

Aku mengamati pemandangan sekitarku dengan tatapan puas. Senyum lega terukir indah di bibirku begitu aku menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir di tempat ini. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi ikatan janji suci esok hari, tempat pernikahan sahabatku.

Secara pribadi akulah yang merancang tempat ini. Pemandangan indah danau di dekat tempat pesta ini. Meja dan kursi berwarna putih tulang berjajar rapi di depan altar yang akan menjadi tempat mengikrarkan janji. Lampu-lampu lampion dan beberapa hiasan gantung misalkan payung putih yang dihias menggantung di antara pepohonan bunga sakura. Apalagi kalau angina berhembus sepoi-sepoi bunga-bunga sakura akan berjatuhan sehingga menambah keindahan tempat ini.

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku dari debu. Berkacak pinggang layaknya bos yang sangat puas dengan hasil karya anak buahnya. Aku tidak bekerja sendirian untuk proyek istimewa ini. Beberapa temanku dan sebuah agen _wedding organizer_ membantuku dalam merancang pernikahan ini.

"Cepat sekali ya." Ucapku lirih. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di antara jajaran kursi panjang, menarik napas pelan-pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Kembali mengamati tempat indah ini. Dan saat ini aku berharap dia akan puas dengan hasil karyaku.

"Padahal baru kemarin ya kita membicarakan tipe suami idaman kita." Aku terkekeh mengenang masa SMA ku dengan Doyoung. Kami telah bersahabat sejak SMA dan sekarang saatnya sahabatku itu melepas masa lajangnya. Ia telah menemukan orang terkasih untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

 _"Kalau aku ingin suami yang tampan, tinggi, mapan dan tentunya setia padaku." Ucap Doyoung dengan kedua tangan tertaut dan tatapan berbinar. Aku memandangnya bingung, lalu senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku._

 _"Kalau tipemu ingin yang seperti apa, Yuta-chan?"_

 _Aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang Doyoung dengan bingung. Tentu saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah kepikiran suami idamanku seperti apa. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal sambil meringis geli._

 _"Seperti apa ya? Mungkin sama sepertimu." Aku memiringkan kepalaku, melihat ke atas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan dagu. "Ah! Aku inginnya suamiku kelak tidak tsundere akut. Lalu bisa diajak daki gunung, main ski, sepak bola, blablabla…"_

 _Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Doyoung tertawa lirih. Gadis berwajah imut bak kelinci itu memandang geli ke arahku. "Kau benar-benar kelakian ya."_

 _"Ya! Ini semua karena aku tidak ingin cowok lemah." Elakku dengan wajah merona._

Tiba-tiba aku tertawa membayangkan percakapanku dengan Doyoung waktu itu. dia bilang kalau aku _kelakian_ sekali. Yah, seperti itulah aku. Sikapku _tomboy,_ tidak ada unsur feminimnya sedikit saja. Sejak kecil ayahku sering mengajarkanku hal-hal yang keras dan tegas, sehingga karakter seperti inilah yang terbentuk. Aku tahu satu fakta menyedihkan kalau dulu orang tuaku sangat menginginkan kelahiranku sebagai anak laki-laki. Makanya namaku terdengar seperti laki-laki, Nakamoto Yuta. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"YUTA-CHAN!" aku mendengar Jeonghan meneriaki namaku dari arah danau. Aku melihat wanita anggun itu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Barang-barangnya sebentar lagi sampai! Sebaiknya kau segera menunggu di parkiran untuk mengeceknya!" ia berseru lagi. Aku melihat arlojiku, barang-barang pesananku sudah sampai tepat pada waktunya.

"Oke! Aku ke sana!" seruku balik. Aku memandangi tempat itu lagi, tersenyum lebar, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil beberapa barang.

* * *

Aku dan Doyoung telah bersahabat sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA. Kami selalu bersama setiap harinya –makan bersama, menginap, membicarakan cowok, dsb. Lalu pada saat kuliah aku sangat bersyukur kami bisa diterima di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan berbeda. Aku mengambil jurusan Arsitek dan dia sastra Inggris.

Saat kami kuliah di tahun ketiga Doyoung mendapatkan pernyataan suka teman satu kampusnya, namanya Jung Jaehyun. Dia pria yang tinggi, tampan, kulitnya benar-benar putih dan akhir-akhir ini beredar gossip bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Sangat sesuai dengan kriteria Doyoung.

Aku juga ikut senang tentunya. Akhirnya Doyoung bisa mendapatkan laki-laki idamannya yang sering ia ceritakan dulu saat SMA. Selain itu, aku senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki orang terkasih untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Tentu saja aku ikut dengannya.

Hubungan mereka juga berimbas padaku. Pada saat hari jadi mereka yang ke sebulan, Jaehyun memperkenalkan teman satu asramanya yang bernama Lee Taeyong. Kesanku padanya saat itu adalah dia cowok yang dingin, serius dan kalau dilihat-lihat bukan tipeku sekali. Tapi entah darimana mereka berpikiran untuk menjodohkanku dengan cowok bermuka anime itu.

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu dan hubungan Doyoung dan Jaehyun semakin erat. Aku ikut senang tentunya kalau sahabatku senang. Tapi aku juga merasa kehilangan di satu sisi. Sejak Doyoung berpacaran dengan Jaehyun, waktunya tersita untuk bersama sang pacar. Walaupun kami sering bertemu di café atau perpustakaan, tapi tak lama kemudian Jaehyun pasti datang menimbrung atau mengajak makan siang.

"Mukamu aneh sekali kalau kayak gitu." Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegalauanku. Pemuda anime itu menarik kursi di sebelahku dan meletakkan nampan makannya di meja. "Mana Doyoung?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Sepertinya kau lebih tahu jawabannya daripada aku, karena temanmu itu pasti mengajak Doyoung entah kemana pula." Kataku dengan nada bicara yang sedih.

Aku melihat Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya ke nampan makananku, mengambil sepotong daging dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Aku memekik tak terima. "Ya! Itu makananku! Jangan seenaknya diambil dong!"

"Habis nggak dimakan begitu. Mending buatku saja." Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh. Bibirku mengerucut, lalu tanpa aku sadari tanganku memukul bahunya dengan kuat hingga ia tersedak.

"Rasakan itu pencuri makanan!" sahutku lalu tertawa. Taeyong terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Aku yang melihatnya seperti itu tidak tega juga, lalu mengambilkannya sebotol air mineral untuknya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyambar botolku dan meneguknya.

"Kau itu gadis tapi pukulanmu mengerikan." Katanya. "Oh iya, kau bukan anak perempuan ya."

Lalu tanpa aku pikir ulang lagi tanganku kini melayang menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Mengakibatkan ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Aku khilaf, aku khilaf."

Setelah itu kami terdiam. Aku kembali sibuk dengan pemikiranku tentang masa lalu. Taeyong yang duduk di sebelahku sibuk melahap makan siangnya dan sepertinya tanpa aku sadari kedua matanya memerhatikanku yang terdiam.

"Kau kangen sahabatmu ya?" tanya Taeyong. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kedua tanganku bertumpu di meja, menopang kepalaku yang terasa malas dan pandanganku lurus ke depan, melihat guguran pohon _maple_ melalui jendela besar di hadapanku.

"Akhir-akhir ini waktunya tersita untuk Jaehyun." Ucapku yang terkesan melantur.

Aku merindukan masa-masa saat Doyoung dan aku masih lajang. Kami berdua sering bersenda gurau tentang siapa yang menikah duluan. Saat itu kami membicarakan pesta pernikahan yang indah dan tak terlupakan. Doyoung bercerita padaku ia ingin sekali pestanya dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga sakura dan tempat pestanya pun berada di pantai atau dekat danau.

"Kita benar-benar terlihat kesepian ya." Kata Taeyong. Aku menoleh, menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku dan kau, ditinggal teman dekat karena sudah punya pacar."

Aku mengangguk kikuk. "Seperti ini ya rasanya _jomblo._ Huuuft.."

Taeyong mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, dan saat itulah aku merasa salah tingkah. Jantungku rasanya berdebar tidak karuan ketika ia malah memperlihatkan senyuman yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

Dan setelah itu aku merasa duniaku berputar kencang.

* * *

"Yuta-chan, bagaimana ini? Minggu depan Jaehyun akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan aku bingung harus memberinya apa." Doyoung berjalan mondar-mandir di depan cermin kamarku. Ia terlihat benar-benar bingung, begitu pula aku. Minggu depan hari Rabu adalah hari ulang tahun Jaehyun dan dia mengundang kami ke pestanya.

"Tenanglah, Doyoung-ah. Sini duduk dulu." Aku menepuk-nepuk kasurku, mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa kau punya saran, Yuta-chan?" tanya Doyoung.

Aku berpikir, kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Jaehyun.

"Mungkin barang kesukaan Jaehyun atau makanan kesukaannya atau kau tak perlu memberinya hadiah."

"Banyak tau barang kesukaannya." Doyoung mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Barang yang sering dia bicarakan. Misalnya tas, jam tangan, _sweater,_ atau apalah."

Doyoung duduk terdiam selama beberapa saat. Memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri tegak, lalu berbalik cepat ke arahku.

"Aku tahu barang kesukaannya!"

Aku tersenyum. "Nah, kalau pikiranmu tenang kan bisa dapat ide nantinya."

Doyoung mengambur memelukku dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Yuta-chan! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

* * *

Tidak aku sangka aku melamun terlalu lama di ruangan ini, mengulas kembali kenangan-kenanganku saat SMA dan kuliah dulu. Kini yang aku lihat adalah Doyoung dengan gaun pengantinnya yang sangat cantic. Wajahnya benar-benar dipoles bak seorang putri raja. Gaun putih panjang itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping.

Aku juga memakai gaun, namun tidak seindah Doyoung. Hari ini adalah hari pesta pernikahan Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua telah menanti hari ini setelah tiga tahun lamanya berpacaran. Aku bangga, sangat bangga pada keduanya. Walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku akan merasa sedih karena kesepian ditinggal oleh Doyoung.

"Doyoung-ah…" aku memanggilnya. Dia berbalik menghadapku dengan gerakan pelan. Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat kedua matanya basah karena air mata. Cepat-cepat aku meraih tisu di atas meja di sampingku.

"Kenapa menangis? Ini kan hari bahagiamu." Kataku sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. "Nanti _make up-_ mu luntur lho."

Doyoung menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali terisak pelan. "Aku takut…"

"Kenapa harus takut, Doyoung-ah?"

Doyoung menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku takut kalau ia meninggalkanku suatu saat. Aku tidak ingin seperti kedua orang tuaku."

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar pengakuannya. Aku juga terkadang berpikir demikian. Kedua orang tua Doyoung bercerai ketika ia masih SMP dan sejak saat itu sampai sekarang ia tinggal bersama ibunya. Aku memaklumi ketakutannya menikah, ia takut suatu saat Jaehyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan senyuman lembut aku mengusap pipinya yang basah. Memberikan sentuhkan menenangkan untuknya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Doyoung-ah. Aku yakin kau telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menanyainya dan mengancamnya kalau ia menyakiti sahabatku. Awas saja kalau ia membuatmu menangis dan tersakiti, akan aku buang dia ke laut."

Doyoung tertawa pelan mendengar lelucon yang menurutku sama sekali tidak lucu. "Terima kasih, Yuta-chan."

" _Aku harap kau menjaga Doyoung dengan baik."_

 _Aku menatap lelaki di hadapanku ini. Jaehyun, tunangan sekaligus calon suami Doyoung nantinya._

" _Jangan sakiti dia, jangan khianati dia, jangan buat dia menangis. Aku sebagai sahabatnya sangat tahu kalau dia itu cengeng, gampang nangis dan mudah terbawa perasaan." Kataku lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Tanganku terangkat ke atas, menyentuh bahu lebarnya._

" _Aku percayakan Doyoung padamu. Dia sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku pegang janji itu untuk Doyoung."_

Aku percayakan Doyoung kepada Jaehyun sepenuhnya. Aku yakin lelaki itu mampu membuat hidup Doyoung menjadi lebih bahagia. Dalam duka maupun suka akan mereka lalui bersama.

Tentu saja aku bahagia. Ia terlihat begitu cantic di depan sana, bersama pria yang sangat ia cintai. Mereka akan mewujudkan mimpi indah mereka bersama, membangun keluarga yang harmonis dan diidam-idamkan oleh semua orang.

Biarlah air mataku jatuh saat ini. Aku begitu bahagia dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Kebahagiaan sahabatku adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Penderitaannya adalah penderitaanku juga. Kami sudah melalui berbagai macam rintangan selama ini yang membuat kami menjadi lebih akrab dan kuat.

Aku merasakan tanganku di usap tepat di jari manisku. Ketika aku menoleh senyuman Taeyong menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Dan usapan di tanganku berubah menjadi genggaman erat. Dengan tangan satunya ia mengusap cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kiriku. Cincin pertunanganku dengan Taeyong.

"Kita akan bahagia seperti mereka." Bisiknya di sampingku. Kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipiku.

Aku menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arah altar, tempat Doyoung dan Jaehyun mengikrarkan janji.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu, Taeyongie."

Kalian berdua telah mengajarkan padaku bahwa kita bisa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat hanya dengan hadirnya orang yang begitu kita cintai. Untuk kalian yang akan mengikrarkan janji di tempat ini. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Huwaaaa apaan ini! FF macam apa ini! Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Wkwkwk

Gara-gara selama liburan ini aku maleeees luar biasa buat ngetik. Padahal berbagai macam ide sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk di otak. Hufft… habis kejar waktu juga untuk segera update FF. Liburanku tinggal seminggu lagi dan FF yang rencananya aku buat banyak malah tidak tercapai juga.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang FF ini? FF ini aku buat dalam kurun waktu Sembilan jam (kira-kira begitulah). Melalui berbagai rintangan seperti tidur, males, laper, ada urusan lain, blablabla… jadinya lama deh. Apa hasilnya tidak memuaskan? Soalnya aku benar-benar pusing harus memakai kata-kata yang seperti apa. Jadi, maafkan aku yaaa…

Oh iya, ini FF pairing couple JaeDo pertamaku. Awalnya aku ingin membuatnya versi Taeyu atau Meanie. Tapi kayaknya JaeDo lebih cocok deh. (jangan paksa aku buat versi Taeyu, Meanie, Johten, Jeongcheol, dsb. Aku sudah cukup pusing). Oh iya FF ini aku buat karena terinspirasi dari lagi Kana Nishino judulnya Dear Bride. Lagunya enak banget dan bikin baper. Aku jadi teringat sahabatku wkwkwk. Maafkan kalau lirik dan cerita ini tidak begitu cocok, karena beberapa bagian di lagu itu tidak aku buat jadi cerita di sini.

Mungkin minggu depan aku update lagi dengan cerita ringan-ringan saja. Ternyata cukup susah ya buat _chapter._ Aku salut deh sama author FF lain yg bisa buat berpuluh-puluh _chapter._ /standing applause/

Sekian dariku. Review, saran, kritik dan masukan masih dibutuhkan. Untuk di FF sebelumnya maaf ya aku tidak bisa menjawab satu-satu review kalian. Tapi aku berterima kasiiiih banget! ^^

Mungkin ada yang mau kasih masukan tentang genre FF yang harus aku buat seperti apa.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
